Heidilicious
by wears golden contacts
Summary: What would happen if Edward was no longer enough to satisfy Bella? And what if there was someone else? Mainly...Heidi. Click the title to find out! There's a better summary inside. Kinda. BxH ExOC Read and Review! :D Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Heidilicious

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic, and I hope that you all like it! Please please PLEASE review! I mean, feedback is really appreciated, and I would love love love to know what you all think! :D **

**Basically, this is what I think would happen if Bella fell in love with a different vampire. Mainly…Heidi. And the, she would obviously get changed, so that she would be able to tolerate being with a Volturi member. I really hope you like it! So…enjoy! :D Oh, and an incredible amount of love to my bestie and beta, YouKnowDebussy! yay for her! :D**

**BPOV**

I loved Edward, don't get me wrong, but there was a certain someone that I just couldn't get out of my head. And no, it wasn't Jacob Black.

Whenever Edward and I were alone, my thoughts would drift to her. And when he would ask me what I was thinking, I would have to smile, and lie. I didn't want to hurt him, but these…_feelings_…were not fair to him. And I had to tell him. Soon.

Edward knocked on my window, and I let him in.

"Edward, we have to talk…" I began, looking at him, and thanking God that this man didn't know what I was thinking.

"Ok, Bella, my love, my life. If talking is what you desire, then talk we will. I can never deny you anything!" he responded.

"I'm very sorry. But there is someone else."

He looked shocked. "Who? That…_dog_?"

"NO! How could I ever seriously have a relationship with someone who could always leave me, if he imprinted??" I was horrified. Jake and I…were over.

"Then who?" he still looked confused.

I sighed. "It's Heidi."

His mouth dropped open and all he did was stare at me.

**EPOV**

My mouth dropped open and all I did was stare at her.

"Heidi? From the Volturi?" I was shocked. How? Why? Wasn't I man enough for her??

"yes." She responded, looking a little sad.

"Bella…if this is a ploy for sex, I will make love to you, even though we are going to be married and I have already agreed to do this with you in the near future. But I need you, and if sex will keep you, then sex it is!" I began kissing her fiercely, removing all of my carefully established boundaries.

"NO!" my angel shouted at me. "It's just…Heidi…I don't know. But I'm going to see her, and let her know how I _really_ feel. I can't keep living this lie!"

She stormed out, and I left out of her window.

**BPOV**

I stormed out, and he left out of my window. Thank god! Now…to go find my love, my Heidi!

I packed my bags rapidly, and was off to the airport. Charlie might be a little upset, but I left him a note, and that should cover it.

I boarded the plane, and was on my way to Italy. And HER.

14 Hours Later…

After a 14 trip, I ended up in front of the Volturi lair. I gulped, and entered.

A variety of people were milling around downstairs, unaware that their short lives were over.

I was still slightly repulsed by the idea of drinking human blood, but my beloved was near. I could tell.

I wandered past Gianna, the receptionist, and walked to the first door on the right. I could see her silhouette through the glass in the door, and my breath caught in my throat.

I knocked, and she called for me to enter. I took a deep breath, and walked in.

Heidi was as beautiful as I remembered her to be. Her long, mahogany hair was shiny and flawlessly styled. Her legs were incredibly long, and the skirt she was wearing accentuated that fact. The purple tint to her eyes was breathtaking, and I was unable to speak.

"Bella. How nice to see you again." The angel spoke. I blushed, and sat at the chair she indicated I was to sit in.

"Heidi. HI. There's something I have to tell you." I said, unsure of how to start.

"But first, there is something I must tell you. Bella, I have loved you since the moment I saw you. Your slightly plain looks are even more attractive to me than the inhuman beauty of the vampires that surround me on a daily basis. I wanted to say something then, but you looked so…peaceful…with him. I didn't want to ruin it. But I could not contain my feelings any longer. Bella…I want you to be my wife." Heidi fell to one knee, and bowed her head.

"Heidi, that is what I came here to say! I love you too! And I would be HONORED to be your wife!" I shouted, and bounced around the room. Then, I threw myself at her, and we shared what has to be the best kiss of my life.

"Wonderful! The only thing is, you need to be changed."

" I agree!"

"Let's go tell Aro and them, and then, my darling Bella, you can become immortal, just like the rest of us!"

"OK!"

We held hands, giving me shivers, and skipped merrily off to see the rest of the Volturi.

**A/N: Hey! So, this is the end of part one! :D And do you see that little button on the bottom left hand corner? It's next to the little strip that says "Submit Review" on it. Press the button. You know you want to! (please?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Heidilicious

**BPOV**

We skipped down the hallway, and burst through the door. Everyone's head turned. A few amused expressions, but mainly people (excuse me, _vampires_) looked disinterested.

Heidi and I beamed. "We're getting married!" we shouted, together. The expressions did not change.

"But first, Bella needs to get changed. Can we do it now?" Heidi asked, pouting at the rest of the Volturi.

"Yay! Bella, your joining the family!" Jane leapt out of her seat and hugged me, practically squishing me. I laughed, and she started dancing around the table. Weird. But I could tell that she was not the scary vampire lady that she came off as.

"Bella, come here. I'll bite you, and then, in three days, you'll be one of us!" Aro said, moving closer and closer to my neck as he spoke.

"OK! If this will allow me to be with my beloved Heidi for ever and ever, then so be it!" I bent my head toward his mouth, exposing my entire neck to him.

The last thing I felt were his cold, cold teeth on the skin of my neck, before I passed out.

Three Days Later…

"BELLA!! YOU'RE BACK!!" Heidi sqealed, as I came to. What? Huh? Oh wait…Heidi…my love…vampires….me getting changed…OH!

"YAY!" I shouted, and then kissed her on the lips. It began as the sweetest kiss I had ever experienced, but then quickly escalated into something far more.

We broke apart as we heard the door open. Marcus walked in, and he shook his head at us. "Bella. You are beautiful."

I spun around and looked in the mirror conviniently located behind me. My old brown hair had been transformed into gorgeous auburn streaked locks which cascaded down my back, curling softly at the ends. My eyes were currently redish, but had some of the same blueish tint that Heidi's had. I had grown about an inch, and my skin was even paler. I was stunning, and all of my imperfections had been removed. I jumped up and down, and ran (at the new speeds I could achieve) around the room.

I was so happy, and all of a sudden, there was a very bright white light filling the room. I stopped running, and confusion set in. The light faded.

**Heidi POV (HPOV)**

My personal angel was glowing! When she stopped running around the room, the light faded and eventually disappeared. She was confused, I could tell, and I started laughing.

"Bella! You have the power to physically manifest your emotions! For example, when you are happy, you glow!" I wass really excited, since this power was AWESOME! All I had was my exceptional beauty, only possibly rivaled by that stupid Rosalie Cullen. Ha! Who was I kidding? I was WAY more pretty than her!

"YAY!" Bella clapped her hands, and then began kissing me again. Throughout all of my years "alive" I had never experienced pleasure like what her kisses gave me. And all of the other extremely attractive vampire men that had hit on me throughout my life didn't hold a candle to the beauty that stood before me.

**BPOV **

We stopped kissing since Marcos was apparently not done yet.

"Today, you are going to be married. So, Heidi, OUT! And Bella, Jane will be in shortly to do your hair and get you dressed." Marcus left suddenly, and Heidi followed, but blew me a kiss before she left.

Jane bounced through the door about 10 minutes later. She pulled out various styling products and bags of make up from behind her back.

I was freed three hours later, looking even more glamourous than I had before!

I stood behind other Volturi members who were to be my bridesmaids. Aro had taken it upon himself to be my maid of honor.

I was so happy! That bride song began playing, and Jane started to walk me down the aisle. I was glowing, and everyone in the chapel pulled out sunglasses. Apparently, they had been warned about my new ability.

The preist, also known as Caius, began the ceremony. It was slow in the beginning, and eventually, it was over. At the words "You may now kiss the bride", the back door to the room burst open.

My lips and Heidi's met, and from the back of the room, I heard a very familiar voice shout "HOTT!!"

Emmett. And with him, the rest of the Cullen clan. Wow. I was definatley not ready for this. I felt myself becoming anxious, and eventually, I knew that my power would soon become obvious.

Edward had another girl hanging onto his arm. What a slut. Heidi gave me a look, and even though our relationship was a short one, we were able to communicate without words. She warned me to calm down, and I took her hand. We walked toward the back of the chapel, and the Cullens stopped us.

"Hi Bella, my ex lover. This is my new lover, Naomi. She's even hotter and smells even sweeter than you. So there!" Edward gloated, his hands roaming around this chick's body.

"Hello, Naomi. I hope that you are both very happy together, but I don't know if you can be as happy as Heidi and I are." I responded, glowing again.

I was just so happy! Looking at Edward, I realized that all of the former feelings I had for him were nowhere near as strong as those I had for Heidi. She was so amazing, and I couldn't wait to see what would happen between us. I also knew that she would help me to overcome any aversions I might have to my new food options.

I then noticed Alice, my former best friend, who was standing in a corner. I could hear, due to my new vampire hearing, her chanting "shopping…new clothes…sales…SHOPPING!" to herself. Some things never change…

Heidi and I then went on our honeymoon, and Naomi and Edward went off to go be together. We were all happy, and I was confident that everything would work out in the end.

**THE END**

**A/N: And now its done! But there might be a sequel coming out later. I'm not sure yet. Please review, and tell me what you think! Reviews make me happy, and if I'm going to continue, happy would be nice…lol anyway, the button is still there, calling out your name! It NEEDS reviews in order for it to stay happy and to keep it from dieing from review withdrawl. So keep the button alive, and REVIEW!!**


End file.
